


Скука

by KisVani



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейд скучает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скука

Джейд Чан скучала. По уровню опасности для Сектора 13 эта ситуация находилась где-то между «международный криминальный синдикат держит в заложниках сына президента» и «началось вторжение демонов». И никто не мог поручиться, что по крайней мере второе не произойдет, если Джейд скучно. Ради того, чтобы развлечься, она могла сделать очень многое. Не со зла, а просто так получалось. Потом Джейд помогла бы решить проблемы, которые сама же устроила (и, положа руку на сердце, была бы полезнее большей части опытных агентов), но это потом.  
Именно потому всех и пугало, что Джейд скучала. Тем более что ни Джеки, ни Дяди на горизонте не наблюдалось: они уехали к той части семьи, с которой Джейд знакомить было нельзя ни под каким видом. Причину этого не уловил никто в Секторе 13, исключая разве что капитана Блэка. Или же начальник сделал вид, что уловил, чтобы не ронять свой престиж.  
— Вот раньше были враги, — вздыхала Джейд, нависая над новенькой программисткой, которая занималась улучшением протоколов безопасности, — Шендю и другие демоны, генералы Они, монстры всех мастей… ну ладно, даже Драго, хотя какой из него враг. А сейчас — никого и ничего.  
— Э-э… а тебе можно здесь находиться? — спросила программистка, но Джейд уже направлялась к дверям.  
— Неа, но я ушла, — махнула она, выходя в коридор.  
Переживания Джейд о том, что все противники сейчас мелкие и так неинтересно, прослушали и другие агенты и сотрудники Сектора 13. Никто, кроме совсем новичков, не задавался вопросом, а откуда, собственно, Джейд знает о секретных операциях, в которых и попадаются те самые «мелкие противники». Это был слишком привычный момент, чтобы обращать на него внимание.  
Все больше переживали, почему она ограничивается словесными жалобами. Несмотря на то что сейчас у Джейд появились какие-то намеки на сдержанность, она все равно была человеком действия.  
Целый день прошел в напряжении и ожидании, где же «рванет» на этот раз.  
Именно потому все в Секторе 13 вздохнули с облегчением, когда на следующее утро из тщательно охраняемого и запертого хранилища исчезли все магические талисманы, а камеры не зафиксировали ничего необычного, как и всевозможные датчики. Было легко догадаться, что так же таинственно и необъяснимо исчезла и сама Джейд Чан.  
— Что же, хоть часть проблемы решилась, — философски сказал капитан Блэк, отпивая кофе.  
Через несколько дней талисманы вернулись вместе с Джейд и раздраженным Джеки, только что задавившим в зародыше очередной Конец Света. Что примечательно, связан он был как раз с той ветвью «семьи», которую он навещал. Джейд прознала об этом и решила помочь.  
— Твой истинный враг — ты сама, — поучительно говорил Джеки, идя по коридору Сектора 13.  
— А я думала, что демоны и чернокнижники, — невинно распахнув глаза, отвечала ему Джейд. — Признай, что без меня и талисманов ты бы не справился!  
— О да… Зло должно помнить, что Джейд Чан может заскучать и тогда ему придется нелегко, — фыркнул Джеки.  
— Именно, — серьезно ответила Джейд.


End file.
